istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 173
Blight Update 173 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Friday, August 21, 2009. It includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. Please use this thread to post bugs only. Do not use it for discussion of changes. Use this thread for discussion of changes. Known Issues Dalimond and surrounding regions continue to be a work in progress and have undergone further changes related to the "Tier 2 Revamp". New Gameplay Systems This patch introduces two new gameplay systems to Istaria, both of which will alter how some things work from the Dralnok's Doom expansion in particular. Simple Damage Simple damage is much like what it sounds, something that does straight damage without adjustment. The simple damage system has been applied to the key/chest system, for example, such that one key will always do enough damage (and just enough damage) to open one chest of the same tier. It is important to note that certain augmentations (buffs) will still cause a key to not work against a chest, so if you have an augmentation which changes your damage type for example, expect that the key you are using will not work. This is by design and not a bug. Weapon Affinity System With this patch we've also introduced the ability to have certain weapons, buffs, and other items provide a bonus or reduction in damage to specific monsters in the world. For example, Shaloth the Myloc Queen now truly can only be damaged by someone who is wearing the Galderos Heart buff. With this buff active, normal attacks will be applied to Shaloth, though her resistances will also still take effect. Without this buff, Shaloth is immune to any damage. This weapon affinity also applies to chests and Reklar presently, but plans are in the works to expand the use of this system to many other purposes in future updates. Additions *The Saris in Kion have a new tavernkeeper, Ahnna Borai. *Ahnna Borai will offer a quest to players who wish to learn to cook and have 100 foraging *Ranger Calimir in Feladan now has new quests for Rangers and for non-Rangers (they are mutually exclusive) *Ciowiel the Outfitter in Feladan has a new quest for Outfitters (who complete part of the Ranger Calimir quests) *Essiel the Storm Disciple Trainer now has a new quest for Storm Disciples *Millie Blackhammer now has a new quest for player's who have completed all of the quests at the Blackhammer Farmstead *A new storm disciple, Antaniel, has arrived at the Imperial Outpost *Antaniel of the Storm at the Imperial Outpost now has a quest for Storm Disciples Changes *Tweaked the Amethyst Golem treasure tables *Amethyst Golems now have a level range of 23 to 27 and the named from 26 to 29 *Named amethyst golem formerly known as Chibycon is now known as a Massive Amethyst Golem *Myloc Hierophants will no longer do excessive damage and will also have lower health *Myloc Harbingers now have lower health *Kwellen Berserkers will now do less damage, but still have greater health *Ulaven's Letter of Credit and Miry's Letter of Credit are no longer tradeable *Frelic's Box of Goods is no longer tradeable *Lowered the coin value of Dire Wolf Hide *Kwellen Hide and Hide Strips can be sorted properly now *Mani's Fang no longer drops as part of standard loot and is now attuned *Rinos the Pawnbroker has left Kion for the Forbidden Zone *Lowered the recycle rate of Hillside Bastion to 120 seconds *Storm Disciple questable abilities, Way of Fire and Way of Ice, are now active abilities instead of passive *Iseru the Nature Keeper no longer carries the Dark Cyclone spell formula for general sale *Tweaked the treasure of Cave Crawlers, Carrion Crawlers, Murk Crabs and Brachina Beetles *Cleaned up the Marble and Marble Boulder Golem treasure tables *Cleaned up the Mithril and Mithril Boulder Golem treasure tables *Tweaked the treasure tables of Abomination Task-Masters, Ogre Rock-Haulers, Enraged Aegrors, Blight Hounds and Kwellen Berserkers. *Lord-Commander Jatell no longer gives out the Imperial Army quests. Scout Burris now handles this task Fixes *Mohs the Diamond Golem will now have health and better stats when his level goes above 120 *Master Metal Gears formula will now produce a quantity of 3 gears instead of 1 *Master Alchemical Metal Powder formula will now produce a quantity of 2 powders instead of 1 *Updated the cliff sides around Shepherd's Mountain so they don't look lame. *Maggot Entrails are now a rare technique component at Tier 1 *Enchanted Key formulas now uses a Tinkering Workbench and Tinkering Spanner *Swarm Tyrant Shield is now truly consignable *"Nelthorr's Journal 32nd Awakening, 2352 B.R" is now tradeable *"Nelthorr's Journal 33rd Awakening, 2352 B.R" is now tradeable *Falinthris' Cipher and the Frozen Weapon Tech Kit are now only available if you are on the quest "Biggletorque: The Frozen Tower" *Tech Kits, Crest of the Blackhammer Clan and Fishing Mastery, are now consumed on use *Jatell's Training Sword now has a Hoard Value *Leftenant Carmichael Kincaid had a strange problem not explaining his quest about securing Delgarath. It seems he has regained his senses and his dialogue should reflect this. *Risen Bioscholars will again spawn around Delgarath *Quest "Gather Rare Components for Balit's Research" has better directions *Trophy quests for Greater and Lesser Ulmus beetles now correctly give half experience after the 5th turn in. *Brachina Beetle Gland Membranes will now drop as loot *Corrected the description of quest "Storm Disciple: Way of Ice" *Corrected the description of quest "Storm Disciple: Way of Fire" *Signpost in front of the Pawnbroker in Kion now contains the Pawnbroker/Tavern signs instead of Pawnbroker/Consigner *Fangs of Fury and Bard's Tail should properly reduce delay now by 5% *Expert Blighted Essence Orb Enchanting formula now requires 900 Enchanting to scribe *Beginner /Journeyman Regal Jewelry Repair and Regal Weaponry Repair (Metal) should again be viewable and usable *Quest "Scout's Quest: Assisting the Militia Surplus Officer" now properly says to kill five skeletons instead of ten *Quest "The Ghostbuster" can now only be obtained by spirit-casters (Reaver, Bloodmage, Spiritist) *Dung Piles around Delgarath will spawn again *Level 6 Wild Gruoks on New Trismus will spawn again *Quest "Sslanis Militia: The Defender's Blade" no longer indicates that you have to gather or loot Flame Essence before taking it to Sshranu. You simply have to bring Sshranu 20 units of Flame Essence. *Rift Strike monster ability will now display the proper name in combat feedback *Quest "Dragon: The Nature of Resilience" (previously known as "Dragon: Recover the Carapace of Gritus Maximus" now properly points players south of Kion instead of north. The quest also no longer sends the player to Zebeginia and its dialog has been updated. *Quest "Sslanis Marshal Quest: The Honored Dead Part 1" now properly tracks the killing of all levels of Weaker Sslik Skeleton Marauders. *Quest "Sslanis Marshal Quest: The Honored Dead Part 2" now properly tracks the killing of all levels of Weaker Sslik Skeleton Ravagers *Quest "Sslanis Marshal Quest: The Honored Dead Part 3" has an updated description and now asks you to kill Weaker Sslik Skeleton Protectors instead of Ravagers. *The final audience member at the Festival Grounds has gone home *Skulks of the world gathered for discussion. They decided the pointy end of a weapon is better in an enemy and not in one's own leg when walking. *Beetles now have a special attack animation and effect when spraying acid. *Wolf's Bane Aura incorrectly required just level 1 adventurer to take effect. It now requires players to be level 100. Known Issues None Pages Affected The following pages have been identified as possible changes for this Delta. | mainlabel=Page | format=table | default=No results found | order=asc }} Category:Delta